The Living Hell
by Loud House Fan-Fictoner
Summary: The world is corrupted, and it's all in the hands of Lincoln and Lynn, will they survive, or die in love? Lynncoln. Warning: Incest!
1. Quick Announcement

Sorry, I haven't been uploading for a while, the school was my problem.

All I have to say, I will be working this on the weekends, if I have any ideas!

Do not worry if I don't upload as much, I just need some ideas.

I am also aware this name is representing Call Of Duty, which call of duty you ask?  
Call Of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies.

If you know the characters, then you'll know who I'm talking about, from Tranzit

These two characters I'm featuring are Marlton and Misty, (search about their backstory)

I'll explain some things about them.

Misty, she's an "hill billy" girl, (but she's hot as fuck), she grew up on a farm, and her father died from the zombies, and she can't even remember her own mothers' face.

Marlton, he's an nerd, top favourite character, he was in a bunker for the map "Nuketown 2025" which then he found Misty, and then he and her both began having a crush on each other and they both started fighting.

I'll just mention them, and if it's not as obvious,  
"Marlton" = "Lincoln"  
"Misty" = "Lynn"

Yes, this is an Lynncoln, I'll do different shippings soon!

Sorry, this wasn't the chapter, but I just wanted to explain.

I will be brainstorming some ideas, as in next time, stay tuned!

PS: Sorry if it's a bad name if you got a better one PM me.


	2. Bunker 2025

**Hey, real quick before you read the story, just wanted to say sorry for being late, and took longer for this new story, it's just that school was the struggle, so yeah please forgive me, I will be uploading somewhere in the weekends, now enjoy!**

* * *

A cold corrupted world, 4 people in a bunker, in the year 2025 and those people were, Lincoln, Lynn, Clyde and last not but least, Luan.

All grown up they were in the bunker with bare cans of wood and water also in cans, they thought they would never survive every single one of them, expect one athletic girl with and sporty body and personality, Lynn.

She was the most competitive one in the family, the "tough one" around the house, no person would dare mess with her.

Lincoln, now all grown up has a little chin hair and some little pieces of mustache which were his new fashion, grown hair, still with his silly little cowlick which Lynn likes to fling a lot when bored, but he didn't pay much attention, taller than all.

Clyde, all grown up, has a mustache and a beard, he lost his love, Lori, after she died from the nuclear bomb blast, now cold in a bunker with the group.

Luan, all grown up, let her hair down, just like Lynn, stopped her funny humor and started getting serious, as she found out, life is not a joke, it's a serious matter, she stopped her daily jokes.

They were in their bunker just sleeping in the card hold cement, in their jackets, not until Lincoln woke up and started waking up the rest.

"Lynn, wake up" he gently shook Lynn from her shoulder.

She woke up blinking 3 times and looking at Lincoln and smiled, she got up and asked, "what's up?".

"I don't know, it's just that...I'm getting nightmares.." he said nervously not trying to embarrass himself.

Lynn chuckled lightly and said, "It's okay bro, we all do, you can just sleep beside me"

Which then he did sleep in the hard cold cement, hugging her, getting her warmth and embracing it, but then one accident, "Hey, y-your thingy is poking my...junk.." Lynn said, with little shame.

Lincoln's face turned bright red, as he noticed how warm he got he proceeded to get an erection which was poking Lynn pussy.

Still bright red, "s-sorry, gosh this is embarrassing..", he then looked at the others who were still sleeping, he sighed and thanked God.

"Sorry it just happens, when I get real comfy and warm, say how are you so warm?" he asked.

"I have 2 layers on me, so yeah, and it's alright I get that," she said

"Welp I'll just turn around, so my thing doesn't poke yours if you know what I mean," he said nervously.

He turned around from Lynn's side and slept, while Lynn is hugging him, which then he got warmer, and Lynn wetter, without Lincoln knowing.

"Oh...my...god...my own little brother is making me wet! wow.." she thought in her head, but then let go, because you know, accidents happen.

And like that, they slept.

We'll see what happens tomorrow, will they go out for hunting? or will they just stay?


	3. Exploration

**Authors Note: I just wanted to tell you, yes my story sounds like as if a 10-year-old wrote it, I just don't have the right the words to use so please don't hate, it's just that sometimes I can't find the right words to use, and my apologies for my grammar mistakes, I will be double checking. I also know that I write as long as others, I'm just new to writing. Also yes, I have changed the name for the story, tell me if it's good, now enjoy ;)**

 **Real Quick:**  
 **Marlton = Lincoln**  
 **Misty = Lynn**  
 **Russman = Clyde**  
 **Stulingher = Luan**  
 **(^ I know Luan is not a boy, but bare with me think of her still as a girl.)**

* * *

Everyone has woken up by now, Lynn not wet, Lincoln reduced erection and Luan and Clyde are just a little tired, but getting a little worked up.

"We might have to move out and search, gang," Lincoln said to them.

They all nodded, "Let's go later, first we're gonna suit up and build something to open doors because the door locks are probably rusted and wouldn't be possible to open", Clyde said.

"Fair enough," Lincoln said.

They started suiting up, and looked for some items in the closet, since Clyde the smart one, he built a turbine with only a mannequin and a fan head.

"What the fuck is that?" Lynn asked, "It's called a turbine, it's gonna help us open the doors if we're ever stuck in that situation," Clyde said, in a nerdy way.

After they finished, Lincoln opened up the bunker and climbed up the stairs, while the others follow his footsteps, he closes the bunker, and started walking, looking for something to drive, with some space, i.g Jeep.

Just in luck, no matter in seconds, he found a Jeep, 2018 Honda CR-V

"Fuck yeah Lincoln! Nice one." Lynn said, slapping Lincoln's back.

"Let's start this baby up," Lincoln said, everyone getting in, Lincoln felt something pricking his ass, when he put his hand under his seat he found the Jeep's key!

"Oh hell yeah!" Lincoln said, putting the key in the ignition of the car, it had 3 extra tanks of gasoline, so they were okay for, he has full gas in the car, from his outstanding luck.

He started the car and drove away from where ever it takes him.

He then stopped at a Diner, "Mmm, delicious, let's see if we'll find some food" Luan said, starving and craving for anything.

As they went up the stairs, "Fucking dammit, stupid don't won't budge", Lynn said trying to open the door with all her will.

"Like I said, we will need the turbine in these kinds of situations," Clyde said, since Clyde wasn't as strong as Lincoln, he asked him for help, which then he took it to the door and flipped the switch which then allowed the turbine to do its magic.

 ***Door Opens***

Lynn admired Lincoln after he got buffer and...handsome.., (Of course in a sisterly way..)

As they went in, Lincoln was looking around for more guns, while the rest are looking for food.

Luan then found some chicken, cooked but really moist and old, but who's the complain,  
"I found food!" she said to the others, Lincoln didn't hear that since he was on the roof of the building.

"Aww yeaahh," Lynn and Clyde said in a reunion.

Both of them took the legs, while Luan took half of the body, and left the rest for Lincoln.

"Say have you guys seen Lincoln?" Luan asks.

"Oh I think he went on top of the roof," Clyde said, pointing to the ladders.

Of course, the food wasn't great, but it still had some of the juicy taste, and luckily it didn't have anything infested from the feces from the animals.

"Hey guys, we might have to drive to Route 67 soon to California," Lincoln said, holding some electrical gloves on his knuckles.

"What the hell are those on your hands?" Lynn asks Lincoln.

"It's called Galvaknuckles, it's electrical," Lincoln said, going close to Lynn as if he was gonna zap her.

Lynn now backing off, "LINCOLN! STOP!", he started getting closer, she started running, "STOP STOP STOP!" he the stopped and chuckled, and then she said, "Wow, you dick", While the rest is giggling quietly.

"With this, I'll instant kill anyone, even you guys, just kidding, of course, I won't," Lincoln said, teasingly.

They started to pack up and went back into their Jeep, not until Lynn found a box on the street, she went to it and opened it, and then randomly guns started appearing, she got scared a little, "woah the fuck?" she said.

Then a gun popped up, MP5K, she then took it and started admiring it.

"Dangg, what a beauty!" she said, checking the sides of the gun.

"My gun is better, yours is so small you wimp" Lincoln said, with his cocky attiude, and chuckling to himself.

"Shut it Stinkton, I will destroy you!" she then went up to Lincoln and jabbed his kidney not too hard, but enough to hurt and tickle a little.

"OKAY! stop!, you win alright?" he said, on his seat, kidneys stinging a little, "Told you," she said, after winking.

Lincoln then started driving to another place, while trying to act cool, which Lynn admired.

Lynn, had feelings for Lincoln, for some odd reason, she really never understood why, every guy that she has been with, she never felt safe, but she does when she's with Lincoln. She really tries to hide the fact for her feelings for him, but yet the truth can't be gone.

Lincoln then stopped in a little town, lava that has been burned out for some time, turned into obsidian, they then went into some building.

"We're gonna have to take a break, we've been out too long Lincoln," Luan said, which then Lincoln nodded, indicating that they should get some rest.

Lincoln and Lynn slept on the first floor, since they wake up really early and hear everything from a mile, and react fast, so if the zombies come they can instantly kill.

Clyde and Luan slept on the second floor since they're not too good, but they will stay awake since the zombies could from the roof-top.

* * *

 **How was the story? Comment below.**

 **Sorry if it's not as good, PM any ideas on what now, i already have one, but i need more, help a fictioner out ;)**

 **Till next time, Loud House Fan-Fictioner, Off.**


End file.
